


Lo que Barry quiere y casi no tiene

by My__Written



Series: Flashpoint world. [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My__Written/pseuds/My__Written
Summary: Lo que casi un Barry dejo ir.(Extra de Un verano no muy alegre).—Barry cree que Lenny juega con él, después de un beso no destinado a él.





	Lo que Barry quiere y casi no tiene

**Leyenda** : Ninguno de los siguientes personajes me pertenece. 

N/A: Es un extra de "Un verano no muy alegre"

—Barry sabe que el tiempo es el enemigo silencioso, o eso piensa cuando cree perder a Lenny.

—Lenny sonríe al ver por fin una reacción de su Barry.

* * *

## Lo que Barry quiere y casi no tiene.

* * *

—No.

—Él no es nada mío.

—No te creo. Te vi, Lenny. Él te beso. — nunca lo hubiera creído si no lo hubiera visto, pero por Dios!, su Lenny besando al hijo de unos de los políticos mas grandes del país, claro y él lo sabía, su Lenny era muy importante. Pero siempre andaba tras de él.

—Solo para darle celos a ese policía, te lo juro Barr. Nadie eres tú.

Barry negó, ese _Rathaway_ se quería quedar con su Lenny. ¡Era suyo! Hizo un puchero, y Len sonrió.

—Además tú me das calabazas cada vez que te invito a salir, no crees que…

Los ojos de Barry se aguaron. Era verdad no quería darle el sí a Leonard porque creía que solo jugaría con él. Aunque claro que nadie puede aguantar mas de que ¿casi un año? De negativas y desplantes.

—Len, a veces pienso que esto no es real. —negó con sinceridad y miedo en todo su ser.

Las manos de Lenny le enmarcaron el rostro, sus ojos azul rey se enfocaron en él. —. Lo es, Barr. Solo dime que sí.

—Bien— sonrió y lo besó —pero le diré a David que su novio anda besuqueando al mío.

Len soltó una carcajada mientras besaba a _¡su Barry!_

* * *

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

* * *

 

 

 

 _Tres años después_ :

 

 

 

Tuvieron una noche agradable viendo sus películas, un maratón de Harry Potter y donde Len se burlaba de _Draco_ _Malfoy_ diciendo que tenía un parecido con el estirado de _Julian_.

Barry sonrió porque era verdad ambos tenían los encantadores ojos grises azulados. Cosa que nunca le diría a su novio posesivo con un amigo pirómano, no, nada de eso.

—Sabes Lenny ¿podemos ir a Costa City para nuestro aniversario?

—Lo que tú quieras.

Y ambos observaron los anillos simples y de oro que tenían en sus dedos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un extra para todos aquellos que se llegaron a preguntar ¿qué ocurrio para que Lenny y Barry del Flashpoint que terminaron juntos?


End file.
